


In Her Eyes

by retrospectav



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Plus-Size Lovin's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrospectav/pseuds/retrospectav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by: “In Your Eyes” by Peter Gabriel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written by http://stayhomemom.tumblr.com/

Benedict huffed in frustration. Crumbled up the piece of paper he had been sketching on and threw it at the waste bin. He missed. Perfect. The ball of paper landed at Martin’s feet. martin picked it up and un-crumpled it. On the paper was a sketch of a pair of eyes.  
“What’s this?” He asked.  
“I’m going crazy Martin.”  
“How is that different from any other day?”  
“I can’t get this woman out of my head.”  
“Really! Where’d you meet her?”  
“That’s just it. I haven’t met her. I only see her...”  
“Ben?”  
“In my dreams.”  
Martin cackled out loud. Benedict held his head in his hand, and fidgeted with the pen in his other. Soon Martin’s laughter subsided and took notice of Benedict’s downward appearance.  
“O. You’re being serious.”  
“Quite.” He whispers.  
“Tell me.”  
Benedict hesitates.  
“I promise not to laugh again.”  
“I won’t hold you to that.”  
“Good. Because I plan on harassing you mercilessly.”  
“Lately, I’ve been having this recurring dream and she’s in it. This woman, even waking she occupies my thoughts. I just can’t seem to get her out of my head.”  
“Well see there you go.”  
“There what goes?”  
“You just called her “this woman”, so apparently your subconscious mind has taken an element of your work life, the woman, and reconstructed it with a clerk, or hostess, or something somewhere.”  
Benedict pondered this. “You think so?”  
“I don’t know. I make this stuff up half the time. “  
“Thanks.”  
“Ben, you’ve been working non-stop for what 3 years now. Not to mention all the travel and promotion stuff you’re doing. Maybe you just need to stop for a while.”  
“But if I stop, the parts might not come this way again.”  
“That is a possibility. But you have to decided what is more important, the job or your life.”  
“Right now, my life is my job”  
“One should work to live, not live to work.”  
“Isn’t that a quote from somewhere.”  
“Bugger if I know.”


	2. Chapter 2

Benedict sat hunched over his desk at home. His faces inches from the paper, a fierce look of concentration on his face. He was attempting, yet again, to draw the eyes that haunted both his dreams and waking hours. After a while, he sat back to examine what he had drawn. He snapped his pencil. They still weren’t right. Something was missing, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. In agitation, he threw done the broken pencil, stood forcefully, and removed himself to bed.

That night he dreamed of her. The golden-white light of his dreamscape back-lit her face. Streams of light and hair buffered around her face as she laughed. Her smile could not be mistaken. Her eyes filled with love, for him. She was pure joy. She danced away from him Her name drifted from his lips, but it didn’t linger long enough to stay in his memory. It was just another figment of his dreaming mind. Instinctively he followed her. However the sound of her laughter was overtaken by the annoying sound from his alarm clock.

No. No. No. She was here! She was with him! They were happy! He hit the snooze button and tried desperately to fall back to sleep, to see her face again. He caught just a glimpse. Reaching out to touch her, but she was out of reach. And with great anxiety he was awake.


	3. Chapter 3

Benedict slammed the door closed to his trailer. Damn. Damn. Damn. He had behave like a child, throwing absolute tantrum at not being to get his lines right. Martin, God Bless Him, just stood there and took the full brunt of his fit. A drink! That’s what he needed. He began searching the cupboards frantically for something, anything, to calm himself. There was a light rap at the door.  
“Go away,” he seethed, afraid of who he may attack next with his irritable mood.  
The knock came again.  
“I said...” Amanda opened the door and peered in.  
“Ben?”  
“Amanda, I’m so sorry!” He started to break down.  
She came in and sat with him on the trailer’s sofa bench.  
“Martin told me about your dreams.”  
He gave a partial laugh and laid his head on the back of the bench. “Of course he has.”  
“Look at you. You’re exhausted.”  
“It’s like I’m living two lives. One while I’m awake, and one while I’m dreaming.”  
“Are you sleeping at all?”  
“I can’t. Everytime I dream, I see her, and spend the whole time trying to catch her.”  
“Have you tried NOT trying to catch her?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Just relax. Let the dream unfold as it will, and maybe she will come to you.”  
“Do you think that will work?”  
“I don’t know. I make this stuff up half the time.”  
Benedict laughed at Martin’s echo.  
“I will try.”  
“Good. Now get yourself together. The children want to see you.”  
She rises and begins to exit the trailer.  
“Amanda?”  
“Yes,” she pauses half out the door.  
“Tell Martin I’m sorry.”  
“He knows, love. He knows.”

*****  
That night, Benedict did have a good stiff drink. Just so he could relax. He was still tense from the day, and he really did want to follow Amanda’s advice, but he was just so anxious to see ‘her’ again. So he poured himself another drink, and laid down on the bed. As the alcohol seeped into his bloodstream, his muscles become heavy and his thoughts became hazy. Soon he was breathing evened out and he was asleep.

He entered the dreamscape. He stood in the broad field edged by trees. He raised his face to bask in the sunlight. He heard the familiar laughter. Instead of turning to chase after it, he stood still and let the dream unfold around him. She stood in front of him in a flowing gown, staring at him with such joy. She laid one hand on his heart and the other on his cheek. “Ben.” She spoke, and voice was like a summer breeze. He hugged her to him, and could feel the comfort of her arms around him. He buried his face in her neck. “I love you.” He spoke the words honestly. They laid in the tall grass and rested in comfort of each others arms.

That was the best night’s sleep Benedict had had in a month.


	4. Chapter 4

After that, Benedict was back to his usual, charming self. Each night he lay in the tall grass with the woman of his dreams. He never recalled what they spoke, but he knew it was deep, and intimate. They shared their life in words, if not in body. He had always joked when he met the mother of his children he would ask her where she had been hiding. And now he knew, in his dreams.

Part of him knew exactly unrealistic it was having a relationship with a figment of his imagination. But the other part of him screamed that this could be reality! Somehow, someway, he could magically make his imagination spring to life! That this delusion could be real! He just had to make contact with her. That was all. If he could just make contact with her, she would see him, she would fall in love with him, they would have a real relationship. And no matter how much his rational mind tried to convince him otherwise, he knew she was out there, waiting to make him her reality too. They just had to find each other.

The how and the when is the only thing that tormented him now.


End file.
